Princess Diaries?
by 0die
Summary: Menjadi Keyblade Master? Terdengar mudah.. Bagaimana kalau menjadi seorang putri? Aqua harus belajar menjadi seorang putri yang baik. Namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah.. cinta./ many disney characters. Terraqua, maybe slight Zaqua.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

_Princess Diaries?_

_Menjadi Keyblade Master? Terdengar mudah.._ Itulah pemikiran salah satu Keyblade Wielder di Land of Departure yang bernama Aqua. _Menjadi seorang putri? Kumohon.. Tidak._

_._

.

* * *

"Kau sudahan, Aqua?"

Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut coklat nan kekar itu sambil mengusapkan wajahku dengan handuk kecil. Wajahnya terlihat heran melihat tingkah lakuku yang biasanya masih mau latihan sampai waktunya makan malam. Namun ini masih sore, dan aku ingat kalau aku harus bertemu dengan Master Eraqus.

"Dapat dibilang iya. Aku harus bertemu dengan Master. Lagipula, kelihatannya Ven terlihat lapar untuk melawanmu," jawabku kemudian sambil tersenyum.

Ventus yang tadinya sedang tiduran, segera bangun dengan membawa wajah layaknya orang kelaparan, "Benarkah? Oi, Terra! Tunggu pembalasanku!"

"Kau tahu, Ven? Aku mulai lelah," Terra bergumam.

Ventus memasang muka cemberut, tapi itu bukan berarti ia akan menyerah. "Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba dari sini sampai Disney Town? Lalu kembali lagi ke sini? Yang sampai duluan maka ia yang menang."

Aku sempat terkejut dengan tawaran laki-laki pirang berumur 15 tahun itu. Maksudku... Ayolah, Ven.. Terra tak mungkin**—**

"Kenapa harus sampai Disney Town? Itu terlalu mudah. Aku tahu kalau kau lebih mudah bergerak di sana, Ven. Kutantang kau tak akan bisa mengejarku ke Deep Space," Terra justru menyeringai sambil menyiapkan keybladenya lagi. Tampaknya ia menyetujui tawaran Ven.

"Yang benar saja..," gumamku sambil memutar bola mataku seraya berjalan menjauhi mereka, menuju ke tempat Master Eraqus.

Halo, namaku Aqua dan aku berumur 19 tahun. Tidak seperti kedua orang temanku tadi yang berambut coklat dan pirang; rambutku pendek dan berwarna biru, turun melewati bahu. Bola mataku berwarna biru, seperti orang kebanyakan. Aku tinggal di Land of Departure, sebuah asrama atau mungkin sekolah**—**aku tidak tahu**—**dimana aku, Terra, dan Ventus mengambil ujian kualifikasi di sana; untuk menjadi seorang Keyblade Master.

Memang jarang ditemukan, seorang wanita sepertiku mengikuti ujian macam itu dan bersekolah macam itu karena Keyblade Master kebanyakan pria. Namun, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Dari aku kecil aku telah dilatih seperti ini. Lagipula, kami bertiga adalah anak yatim piatu, jadi kami telah menganggap Master seperti ayah sendiri. Aku bahagia dengan hidupku, tidak sekalipun aku pernah mengeluhkan hidupku, sungguh...

Sebenarnya, aku masih bingung apa alasan Master ingin menemuiku. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas semua detail mengenai kemarin. Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya Master pulang lebih cepat dari rapatnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia ketika melihatku. Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang baik, karena ia menyempatkan dirinya membeli banyak cemilan**—**yang sangat disukai Ven**—**dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Aku mencoba untuk membaca tingkah lakunya, namun jujur saja.. aku tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja Master memintaku untuk datang ke ruangnya esok hari**—**yaitu hari ini.

Sesampainya di ruang kerjanya, aku tak menyangka akan melihatnya menggenggam selembar kertas berwarna putih gading nan rapi sambil menyenandungkan lagu lamanya. Ia bahkan mempersilahkanku duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Biasanya, Master selalu tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengajakku berbicara; selalu tegas, dan hanya sepintas. Namun kali ini, aku harus menunggu setidaknya 15 menit untuk melihatnya masih tak berkutik. Agak aneh, menurutku.

"Ah, Aqua! Apa kau tahu Castle of Dreams?" ujarnya seraya menyeruput teh susu kesukaannya yang kubuat beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia pun menuangkan teh susu tersebut ke cangkir yang lain dan memberikannya padaku.

Jujur, aku hanya terdiam memandang ke arah cangkir porselain itu, menatap teh susu itu dengan heran. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Lalu, Castle of Dreams? Kudengar itu adalah sebuah tempat layaknya asrama keputrian. Tunggu.. aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di sini.

Setelah beberapa saat aku tak meminum teh susu itu, tampaknya Master mulai sadar bahwa aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Setelah aku menatap langsung ke matanya, ia menghela nafas menyerah.

Master meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang telah kosong di atas meja kayunya, meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di samping berkas-berkas _file_ kerjaannya sebelum membalas tatapan mataku. Tatapannya sedikit tidak nyaman**—**namun tetap senang**—**dan mengandung keraguan.

"Kau pasti tahu Lady Tremaine," ujarnya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk mendengar nama itu. Siapa yang tak tahu nama Lady tersebut? Lady yang terkenal galak kalau sudah membicarakan nilai-nilai estetika, kesopanan, dan terlebih lagi.. keputrian.

Setelah hening cukup lama, Master kembali berbicara, "Queen Minnie dengan senang hati meminta Lady Tremaine untuk mengajar seluruh putri yang akan dikirim ke Castle of Dreams dari berbagai tempat. Rumornya sih, untuk mendominasi jiwa seorang putri di kalangan wanita. Maka dari itu.."

Aku meletakkan cangkirku ke atas meja, menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan dilanjutkannya. Ternyata itu ide yang buruk. Seketika, aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, selain menatapnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan padaku.

_"Aqua, kau salah satunya."_

* * *

**A/N : yak ini dengan saya. Minggu yang berat tentunya -_- Darkest Moment belum kelar, ini udah dibuat.. lagi kepengen aja sih.**

**Jadi.. silahkan dibaca trus direview ;)**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2: My Own Arrival

_Princess Diaries?_

-My Own Arrival-

* * *

"Urrgh, aku tak percaya aku harus melakukan ini," keluhku seraya memasukkan baju-bajuku ke koperku yang berwarna indigo dan mengambil peralatan mandiku. Tiga hari setelah keputusan sepihak dari Master, dan aku sendiri jelas gagal menentangnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang membayangkan betapa beratnya nanti ketika aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Terra dan Ventus. Yah, Master juga dihitung sih.. tapi mengingat ialah yang mengirimku, mungkin bisa dibilang aku baik-baik saja.

Selesai menyiapkan semua keperluan di dalam koperku, tiga ketukan terdengar di pintuku. Aku mendekatiku pintu tersebut dan mendengar suara, "Aqua? Ini aku."

Aku buru-buru membuka pintuku dan langsung memeluk orang yang tepat berada di ambang pintu itu. Aku tak perlu lagi melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintuku tadi, karena aku sudah tahu pasti dari suaranya. Ia balas memelukku dan membiarkanku membawanya masuk ke kamar, "Kau sudah siap?"

Aku mengangguk namun keraguan mulai menyelimutiku. Aku tidak yakin aku sanggup meninggalkan teman-temanku di sini. "Dimana Ven?"

Terra menunjuk ke arah pintu kamarku yang terbuka sedikit itu, "Dia sedang menuju ke sini."

Aku mengangguk lagi sambil menepuk koper indigoku seraya tersenyum kecil. Aku tidak percaya bahwa 30 menit lagi aku akan pergi dari sini, meninggalkan teman-temanku dan kamar kesayanganku ini. Aku duduk di ujung kasur tempat tidurku seraya berkata, "Aku akan merindukan kalian."

Terra menghela nafas lalu ikut duduk di sampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku menatapnya ketika ia mulai berkata, "Kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Aku tahu itu."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan sampai aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku lalu berjalan masuk. "Aqua?" kulihat Ven berjalan pelan menuju ke arahku. Namun aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, berjalan ke arahnya lalu memeluknya. Dapat kurasakan ia balas memelukku sambil berkata, "Kau yakin mau pergi?"

Aku tersenyum pahit seraya melepas pelukanku darinya. Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan lalu menjawab, "Setidaknya aku harus mencobanya."

Wajah Ventus tambah mengerut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia berkata, "Tapi kita jadi jarang bertemu."

Kali ini aku yang menundukkan kepalaku, menatap wajah Ven sambil menghela nafas berat. Kami bertiga terdiam seperti itu untuk beberapa saat sampai aku mendapati wajah Ven yang kemudian bangkit kembali. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau bawa saja laptopmu. Lalu, _handphone_mu juga. Kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan begitu!" Ven menyarankan.

Aku menatap Terra yang kemudian membalas tatapanku. Lalu aku kembali menatap Ven heran, "Tidak mungkin. Semua gadis yang ada di Castle of Dreams juga tak mungkin membawa barang macam itu. Bagaimana kalau disita?"

Ven menyeringai aneh sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya menyengir sambil memainkan kakinya, "Apa kau yakin? Siapa tahu ada yang membawa barang seperti itu. Kau tahu lah, cewek zaman sekarang.. Siapa sih yang nggak mau bawa hal seperti _handphone_ kalau bukan dengan alasan mengabari pacar mereka?"

Okay.. aku menatap Ven heran. Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan yang seperti itu. Tapi yah, harus kuakui..itu bukan ide yang buruk. Langsung saja aku mengambil laptop dan_ iPhone_ku. Tak lupa aku membawa _charger_nya. Semua langsung kutaruh ke dalam koperku lalu menangkap ekspresi tidak percaya dari Terra. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"..Kau yakin mau membawa itu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku merasa semua itu hal biasa lalu aku menjawab, "Kalau itu bisa membuatku untuk mengontak kalian, ya aku yakin."

Terra menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa lalu menatap Ven, "Idemu gila."

* * *

Sampai sekarang aku masih heran kenapa Master memintaku ke sana. Aku tidak cantik, rambutku berwarna biru dengan impian menjadi Keyblade Master yang mungkin terdengar sangar di kalangan wanita. Tambah lagi, penampilanku tidak terlihat feminin, tidak memakai _dress_ atau _make-up_ lainnya, dan aku terlalu pemalu untuk melakukan hal itu. Beberapa hari ini aku selalu berpikir 'mengapa Queen Minnie juga memilihku? bukankah masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik dariku?' kurasa mereka sudah salah pilih. Sungguh..

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyeret koperku ke luar, hanya menatap heran dan penuh tidak percaya ketika aku melihat sebuah pesawat berwarna oranye yang terlihat aneh bentuknya. Pikiranku tambah heran lagi ketika melihat dua orang berpakaian kerajaan tepat di depan pesawat itu. Mulutku mulai membuka lebar sampai aku sendiri tidak tahu selebar mana.

"Itu tumpanganmu, Aqua," Terra berkata di belakangku.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya seraya menunjuk pesawat itu lalu berbisik pada Terra, "Apa-apaan ini? Kau kira aku bakal kabur kalau aku berangkat sendiri?"

Terra menghela nafas panjang lalu menjawab, "Master yang menyuruhku. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu mempercayaimu 100% mengingat waktu itu kau marah karena Master seenaknya saja menyerahkanmu ke Castle of Dreams. Jadi.. dia meminta mereka untuk mengantarmu ke sana."

_What the—_? Master tak mem—Baiklah! Mungkin Masterku sendiri tidak mempercayaiku penuh untuk melakukan keberangkatanku sendiri ke Castle of Dreams. Bahkan, mungkin ia tak mau melihatku pergi. Aku menghela nafas panjang karena kesal namun sedih.. Aku tahu kenapa ia tak mau melihatku pergi bersama Terra dan Ven di sini. Dia—

"Dia akan merindukanmu, Aqua. Sangat," Terra seperti membaca pikiranku ketika ia melihatku memasang wajah kesal ketika ia menyebut Master tadi. Aku menatapnya lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya sekali lagi. Sambil berbisik di telinganya aku berkata, "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Terra tersenyum lalu membalas pelukanku. Ia pun balas menjawab, "Aku akan merindukanmu juga."

Aku memberikannya sebuah gantungan berbentuk bintang berwarna merah di tangannya, mendapat ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya. Aku berkata, "Jimat untukmu. Pemberian dariku."

"Ven," panggilku ketika aku melepas pelukanku dengan Terra. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekatiku dan aku langsung memeluknya erat. Ia membalas pelukanku lalu berkata, "Jaga dirimu, Aqua. Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan merindukanmu juga," Aku tersenyum dengan sikapnya yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Terkadang aku tak mau melepaskannya karena aku telah menganggapnya bagaikan adikku sendiri. Aku memberikannya sebuah gantungan bintang yang sama dengan Terra hanya kali ini berwarna hijau lalu mencium keningnya sambil berkata, "Jimat untukmu. Pemberian dariku."

Ventus hanya tersenyum lalu memelukku lagi. Aku membalas pelukannya lalu berbisik, "Jimat itu akan melindungi kalian selama aku pergi. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi kalau aku tidak sempat mengontak kalian."

Aku tak akan menangis. Melihat mereka melambaikan tangan padaku membuatku merasa ini akan menjadi pertemuan kami yang terakhir. Namun tidak. Beruntungnya aku, mereka tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Itu cukup membuatku senang. Karena itu membuatku berpikir, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali.

* * *

Tak terasa berapa lama pesawat ini mengantarku, Goofy (salah satu orang dari kerajaan tadi namun berwujud anjing) membangunkanku dari lamunanku seraya berkata, "Kita telah sampai, Ms. Aqua. Kita di Castle of Dreams."

Aku tersenyum kecut sambil mengambil koper indigoku yang terletak di sebelah kananku. Goofy membukakan pintu lalu membantuku keluar dan menutup pintu tersebut. Donald (teman Goofy yang berwujud bebek) keluar dari lain pintu sambil berkata, "Kami akan pulang ke Disney Town, Ms. Aqua. Selamat berjuang."

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk ketika aku melihat pesawat tadi telah pergi dari hadapanku. Bagus, aku tak perlu lagi melihat pesawat aneh itu selama hidupku. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga sampai aku tiba di Corridor. Aku melihat beberapa penjaga mulai mendatangiku sambil menawarkan untuk menuntunku. Mau tak mau aku menerimanya, aku memang tak bisa menolaknya. Hal itu disebabkan oleh seorang wanita tua yang datang bersama penjaga tadi sambil tersenyum, Lady Tremaine.

"Ah, selamat datang, Aqua. Pasti perjalananmu sangat melelahkan, bukan?" tanyanya anggun.

Aku mengangguk lalu menghela nafas. Namun dapat kulihat tatapannya yang tajam ke arahku. "_Well_?" tanyanya.

Oh benarkah? Aku harus menjawabnya? Baiklah.. "Ya, perjalananku memang melelahkan, Lady Tremaine."

Lady itu mengangkat dagunya perlahan lalu berjalan membelakangiku. Seketika itu juga, para penjaga menuntunku untuk berjalan di belakangnya. "Di Castle ini kau akan belajar menjadi wanita yang sopan, Aqua. Jadi, sebagai sesama wanita, aku mohon padamu.. Jadilah seorang wanita yang hormat!" ketusnya, masih tak mau memandangku.

"Ayolah, pelajaran bahkan belum dimulai," gumamku.

Lady Tremaine memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arahku, "Oh! Tentu saja telah dimulai, Aqua. Sejak kau menginjakkan kakimu di Castle ini," setelah itu ia berjalan kembali membelakangiku dan membuka pintu.

Aku terkesima begitu melihat betapa banyaknya wanita yang dikumpulkan untuk diajar oleh Lady galak seperti itu. Tampaknya berjumlah lebih dari lima orang. Mungkin enam.. tujuh.. Astaga, sembilan?!

"_Ladies!_" Lady Tremaine menepuk tangannya untuk mencari perhatian dari kesembilan gadis yang tengah asyik mengobrol. Sekali lagi ia menepuk tangannya, namun kebisingan itu tak kunjung berhenti. Lalu dari tangan seorang penjaga, ia mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas yang dimintanya lalu berteriak, "_Ladies!_"

Seketika, kesembilan gadis itu langsung berhenti mengobrol lalu memberi hormat. "_Yes, Lady Tremaine?_" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Bagus," sahut Lady Tremaine sambil menaruh kembali kertas itu ke tangan salah seorang penjaga. Ia berjalan mendekatiku lalu berkata, "Seperti yang kita bilang kemarin, kita mendapat anggota baru. Namanya Aqua dan ia tinggal di Land of Departure. Aku tahu aku baru mengajar kalian selama dua hari. Maka dari itu, ajarilah ia yang kalian tahu."

Setelah selesai ngomong begitu, kesembilan gadis mulai tidak terkontrol kembali. Mereka berkerumun mendekatiku dan mulai menanyai berbagai hal seperti 'benarkah kau dari Land of Departure', 'apakah kau bisa menyanyi', dan bla bla.. pertanyaan tidak penting lainnya. "Uh.. Umm.. aku.."

"_Ladies!_" Lady Tremaine kembali berteriak, berhasil membuat gadis-gadis lainnya kembali diam. "Jaga sopan santun kalian! Kemudian, berbarislah yang rapi!"

Kesembilan gadis itu mulai berbaris horizontal dengan cepat. Aku heran bagaimana Lady ini mampu bertahan mengajar gadis-gadis yang berisik ini. Kemudian Lady Tremaine mengantarku melewati mereka satu per satu, mengenalkan mereka padaku. Pertama, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pakaian sederhana. Ia terlihat manis, mungkin salah satunya yang kunilai paling sopan di sini.

"Yang pertama ini adalah Cinderella. Ia adalah anak asuhku. Ia juga salah satu gadis yang paling kukenal sangat sopan dibanding yang lain," jelas Lady Tremaine.

Cinderella tersenyum lalu menyodorkan tangannya padaku sambil berkata, "Salam kenal, Aqua. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu menjawab uluran tangannya, "Terima kasih. Mohon kerja samanya."

Setelah itu, Lady Tremaine mengantarku ke gadis yang kedua. Berambut pendek berwarna hitam, berkulit putih bagaikan salju. "Yang kedua adalah Snow White. Ia juga gadis yang sopan dibanding yang lain," jelasnya.

Snow White tersenyum lalu memberi hormat padaku dengan menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Panggil saja Snow untuk kependekannya. Salam kenal, Aqua."

Aku balas memberi hormat dengan gugup lalu menjawab, "Y-Ya. Terima kasih, Snow. Mohon kerja samanya."

Lady Tremaine menghela nafas melihatku gugup lalu buru-buru membawaku ke gadis yang ketiga. Seorang wanita berambut pirang gelap panjang yang bergelombang namun wajahnya cantik jelita. "Yang ketiga adalah Aurora. Ia salah satu gadis yang kukenal sangat keibuan dalam menangani segala hal."

Aurora tersenyum ramah sambil mengangguk lalu berkata, "Salam kenal, Aqua. Selamat berjuang, ya."

"Eh.. emm," aku sempat kagok, namun dengan cepat aku mengangguk sambil berkata, "Ya. Terima kasih. Mohon kerja samanya_—_"

Dengan cepat Lady Tremaine mengantarku ke gadis selanjutnya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan kulit yang hitam. Namun, terlihat manis. "Selanjutnya Jasmine. Terkadang ia memang suka membuat onar di sini. Tapi.. yah, semoga kau bisa bertahan dengan itu."

Aku menelan ludahku yang tercekat dan Jasmine tersenyum sambil berkata, "Halo, Aqua!"

Aku sempat terkejut melihat reaksinya yang jauh berbeda dengan gadis sebelumnya sampai aku melihat Lady Tremaine memutar bola matanya. Aku menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Halo, juga."

"Hei, mungkin kita bisa ngobrol setelah ini?" tanya Jasmine. "Aku ingin tahu_—_"

"Selanjutnya," Lady Tremaine mengantarku ke gadis yang kelima, tanpa memedulikan Jasmine yang mengeluh. Kulihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan pita hitam di rambutnya. "Alice. Harus kuakui, anak ini memang perlu dilatih sopan santun. Ia masih terlalu muda, tapi.. aku bisa melihat potensi di dalam dirinya."

"Halo," sapaku ramah padanya. Melihatnya tersenyum malu sambil memainkan gaunnya mengingatkanku pada Ven. Tingkah kekanak-kanakannya memang setimpal, aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Lady Tremaine dengan tidak sabaran mengantarku ke gadis yang keenam. Oh berapa lagi yang tersisa? Oh! Tiga lagi! Kuatlah, Aqua..

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang diikat kebelakang. Ia sedang membaca buku dan merasa tidak seorangpun sedang berada di depannya, menunggu matanya lepas dari buku itu. Sampai aku mendengar Lady Tremaine berdeham. Sayangnya usaha itu tidak berhasil, gadis itu tak kunjung lepas dari bukunya.

"Belle!" seru gadis lainnya.

Gadis bernama Belle itu akhirnya menutup bukunya lalu bertanya pada yang lain, "Ap_—_Oh..," Belle melihatku tersenyum lalu tertawa malu, "Hehe.. Halo.."

Lady Tremaine menghela nafas lalu berkata padaku, "Seperti yang kau dengar tadi, gadis ini adalah Belle. Yang perlu dilatih adalah keseringannya membaca. Aku tahu membaca itu bagus untuk seorang putri, tapi," Lady itu menatap tajam Belle, "tidak di depan para tamu."

Belle menelan ludah gugup. Namun ketika Lady Tremaine mengantarkanku ke gadis yang selanjutnya, aku melambaikan tanganku padanya. Wajahnya bangkit lalu tersenyum. Kemudian ia membalas lambaianku.

"Lalu," Lady Tremaine berucap. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang mengembang sambil tersenyum padaku, "Ini adalah Ariel. Seperti Jasmine, mereka dapat dibilang gadis yang berisik di sini. Jadi, semoga kau bertahan menghadapi mereka berdua."

"Baiklah, Lady. Jujur saja kalau sebenarnya Jasmine yang paling ribut di sini," Ariel menyahut. "Aku tidak_—_"

"Hei! Kita berdua tahu kalau kau lah yang paling berisik di sini, Ariel," Jasmine menyahut dari lain barisan.

Sebelum pertengkaran menjadi lebih sengit lagi, Lady Tremaine menepuk tangannya, membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar. "Mari kita lanjut ke gadis yang berikutnya," Lady Tremaine menarik tanganku lalu kulihat Ariel mengedipkan matanya sambil berkata, "Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik," dimana aku sendiri menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Selanjutnya," kudengar Lady Tremaine berkata ketika aku melihat gadis berambut pirang panjang namun dikepang dengan sangat besar, "Ini adalah Rapunzel. Ia baru datang kemarin, jadi tidak terlalu banyak yang ia pelajari. Namun ia adalah gadis yang baik."

Rapunzel melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil berkata, "Kuharap kita bisa jadi sahabat. Selamat berjuang, Aqua!"

Aku tersenyum sambil membalas lambaiannya, "Terima kasih."

Lady Tremaine mengantarku ke gadis yang paling akhir. Seorang gadis berkulit hitam namun terlihat manis. Sama seperti Jasmine, hanya saja gadis ini terlihat lebih dewasa darinya. "Ini adalah Tiana. Sama seperti Aurora, ia sangat keibuan, namun juga gampang bicara seperti Cinderella."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Aqua. Aku yakin kita bisa menjadi teman baik. Selamat berjuang," Tiana berkata sambil menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum sambil membalas uluran tangannya, "Terima kasih."

Lady Tremaine menghela nafas sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan, "Akhirnya selesai juga. Baiklah, _ladies_. Tolong bawa Aqua ke kamar kalian. Hari ini cukup perkenalan saja."

* * *

"Baiklah, Aqua. Ini kamar kita," Aurora berkata sambil membuka pintu menuju ke sebuah kamar yang memanjang dan luas, dengan sepuluh tempat tidur yang berderet. Lima tempat tidur di sebelah kanan, dan lima tempat tidur di sebelah kiri.

"Wow," kataku terkagum-kagum. Aku berjalan sambil menyeret koperku ke sebuah tempat tidur yang kosong, yang letaknya dekat dengan jendela yang besar. Aku justru senang, karena aku bisa melihat pemandangannya yang jelas. Sekilas, aku melihat bintang bertaburan di langit. Tak terasa hari sudah mulai malam.

"Hei, hei! Karena kau baru di sini, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan untuk lebih dekat lagi?" tanya Jasmine sambil menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di atas kasurku. Belum sempat aku menjawab, Tiana menghampiri kami bersama yang lainnya.

"Jas, Aqua pasti lelah. Biarkan ia istirahat dulu," Tiana berbicara diikuti gadis lain yang kemudian mengangguk. Dapat kulihat wajah kecewa dari Jasmine, tapi aku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Toh, aku masih punya banyak waktu," kataku.

Sekilas, semua gadis langsung bertanya, "Benarkah?!" Ternyata mereka memang berniat yang sama toh.. Tapi kemudian aku mengangguk.

"Aku dulu! Aku dulu!" seru Jasmine. "Kata Lady Tremaine kau berasal dari Land of Departure. Seperti apa tempatnya?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sambil membayangkan kampung halamanku. Langsung terlintas dua wajah sahabatku yang sedang tersenyum ketika aku membayangkannya. Kemudian aku menjawab, "Tidak banyak untuk dibicarakan sih, hanya sebuah kastil yang lebih kecil dari ini. Yah, maksudku tidak sebesar ini."

"Lalu, kudengar kau satu-satunya seorang gadis di sana," kata Ariel, mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan ini.

Aku mengangguk. "Memang benar. Tapi aku bertahan, tuh," kataku sambil tertawa. Yang lain ikut tertawa lalu mendekatiku dan duduk mengelilingi tempat tidurku.

"Apa benar kau ingin menjadi seorang Keyblade Master?" kali ini Snow bertanya.

Aku menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, "Yah, seperti itulah."

"Apa ada orang lain di sana yang berniat sama denganmu?" Belle yang dari tadi diam bertanya. Yang lain menatapnya heran. "Apa?" tanyanya, memperoleh jawaban 'tidak apa-apa' dari yang lain.

AKu mengangguk dengan pertanyaannya. Sebelum sempat kujawab, Jasmine bertanya, "Apa ada seorang lelaki?"

"Jasmine!" seru yang lain bersamaan.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah mereka lalu melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku punya dua orang teman _lelaki_ di sana. Yang satu hanya lebih tua satu tahun dariku dan yang satu lagi lebih muda empat tahun dariku."

Kesembilan gadis itu terkagum sambil berkata, "Siapa nama mereka? Boleh kami tahu?"

Baiklah, kuakui gadis-gadis ini tak lepas dari rasa ingin tahu mereka. Aku menjawab, "Terra dan Ventus."

"Kau harus mengenalkan mereka pada kami lain waktu," balas Ariel. Aku tersenyum mendengarkan jawabannya sebelum aku mendengar suara 'tring' dari tempat tidur sebelahku.

Jasmine beranjak berdiri dari sebelahku sambil berkata, "Maaf," kemudian ia berjalan ke tempat tidurnya sambil mengambil sebuah_—__iPhone_? Wow, ketika aku melihat Jasmine membawa benda itu aku tidak menyangka bahwa tebakan Ven memang benar.

Setelah matanya menerawang ke arah layar _iPhone_nya ia menghela nafas berat dengan perasaan kesal. Aurora bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Aladdin sedang dalam tugas panjang. Ia harus membersihkan kota dari gundukan pasir bersama Genie. Ia tidak akan mengabariku selama beberapa hari," keluhnya sambil menaruh _iPhone_nya kembali ke meja kecil di sebelah kanannya.

"Aww.. Bersabar, Jas," yang lain terlihat kasihan melihat Jasmine. Eeh.. Ngomong-ngomong siapa Aladdin?

Alice mendekatiku lalu berbisik, "Kalau kau bertanya-tanya siapa Aladdin, dia adalah pacar Jasmine di dunianya," aku mengangguk lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik Aqua."

Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum ketika aku melihatnya merona. Jujur, melihatnya mengingatkanku pada Ven. Pipinya yang memerah ketika aku menggodanya dengan memberinya cemilan kesukaannya. Aku tertawa kecil sambil menjawab, "Tentu saja."

Mungkin saja ini awalku yang baru. Berteman dengan para gadis sepertiku, yang tak pernah kualami sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa berteman dengan lelaki seperti Terra dan Ven. Namun kali ini, aku harus belajar menerimanya. Siapa tahu, kami semua bisa menjadi teman yang baik.

* * *

**A/N: aiee.. saya telah updet chapter 2nya-_- maaf kalo kurang jelas.**

**and btw, Ariel itu shrusnya bkan dari _Princesses of Hearts_, tpi di fic ini ia cuma kujadikan murid untuk jdi seorang putri. Lalu ada Rapunzel dari _Tangled_ dan Tiana dari _The Princess and The Frog_ jga kgak ada di KH gemnya sih. cuma kumasukkan aja jdi tmbahan biar seru :D**

**makasih Aka no Memory :) trims atas reviewnya dan dukungannya lalu soal Darkest Moment, suatu saat akan kuberi tahu kebenarnnya.**

**Well, read n review, tnya klo ga ngerti..**

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3: Catch Up

_Princess Diaries?_

-Catch Up-

* * *

"Aqua," sahut Cinderella, mengguncangku pelan dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Kemudian diikuti gadis lainnya, mereka menyalakan lampu, menyilaukan mataku.

"Sepertinya ia tidak akan bangun," kali ini suaranya lebih lembut dan lebih kecil. Mungkin Alice yang tengah menontonku masih tertidur bersama yang lain.

"Kalian sih, membangunkannya seperti itu. Lihat nih," sekarang suaranya berubah kembali. Terdengar lebih berenergi dan lumayan keras kudengar. Oh tidak— "Aqua!"

Sekejap, tubuhku refleks mendengar teriakan itu. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, menyadari siapa yang baru saja membangunkanku. Aku pun menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan ke mataku, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan penglihatanku, "Jasmine.. Aku mohon—"

"Lihat? _Lihat_?" Jasmine berkata tidak percaya pada Cinderella, "Inilah alasannya kenapa mereka tidak mau bangun kalau kau membangunkannya seperti itu, _Cindy_. Suaramu terlalu lembut. Cobalah sepertiku lain kali."

Cinderella menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya. Kemudian, ia mendekatiku sambil berkata, "Bangun, Aqua. Ada yang harus kau lakukan."

Aku melongok ke arah jam besar di dinding yang cukup kelihatan olehku yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi lebih sedikit. Hmm... Berarti dua jam di tempat tidur. "Apakah itu berarti 'tidur lebih lama lagi'?" gumamku.

Cinderella tertawa pelan, "Bukan, Aqua. Lady Tremaine akan memulai pelajarannya besok. Jadi, hari ini kami akan mengajarimu apa yang kami tahu selama sehari penuh."

Ah, iya. Aku lupa apa tujuanku di sini. Aku hendak berdiri namun aku sadar betapa kusutnya pakaian tidurku, dan bahkan rambutku mencuat-cuat ke arah yang aneh. Aku menghela nafas frustasi melihatnya, sungguh. Kenapa rambutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi _sehari _saja?

Melihat tingkahku yang menatap aneh rambutku, Cinderella tertawa geli, "Tentu saja, kau butuh mandi dulu, Aqua."

Para gadis ikut tertawa bersama Cinderella, membuatku ikut tertawa pula. Baiklah, mungkin rambutku memang tampak _buruk_. Aku tidak menyadari hal itu sampai hari ini. Yah, mungkin asrama atau apalah ini bisa merubahku.

"Ayo, siapkan perlengkapan mandimu. Jangan lupa handuk dan baju gantimu," kata Ariel mengingatkan. "Kami semua akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang mandi. Percayalah, luas sekali!"

Aku hanya tersenyum seraya mengambil semua itu dari koperku. Setelah mandi, aku juga harus mengeluarkan isi koperku ke lemari pakaian. Aku tak begitu memperhatikannya sampai aku melihatnya sekarang, betapa besarnya lemari pakaian yang ada di ruang ini. Mungkin aku akan terbiasa akan hal ini.

"Lho? Kenapa kalian semua juga membawa handuk dan baju ganti kalian?" tanyaku terheran-heran begitu aku melihat handuk dan baju mereka di tangan mereka. "Kukira kalian hanya ingin mengantarku?"

"Kau tidak dengar kata Ariel tadi, Aqua?" tanya Jasmine, "Ruang mandinya sangat _luas_."

Ooh.. Sekarang aku mengerti situasinya.

* * *

"Kalian tidak pernah bilang kalau kita bakal mandi bersama," gumamku pada mereka setelah kami semua selesai mandi.

"Justru itu," Aurora berkata, "Kami juga harus membantu Rapunzel membersihkan rambutnya. Kau tahu kan betapa panjang rambutnya itu, tidak mungkin ia melakukannya sendirian."

Aku melihat rambut Rapunzel yang panjang membuatku jadi kasihan padanya. Untungnya rambutnya sudah agak kering, jadi lebih mudah baginya untuk membawanya. Aku bingung kenapa ia bahkan mau saja memanjang rambutnya sepanjang. _Well_, mungkin aku bisa bertanya padanya nanti.

Setelah sampai di kamar kami kembali, kami semua berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di tengah ruangan, dengan Aurora di tengahnya. Kudengar, ia dijadikan pemimpin di sini dengan Tiana wakilnya. Memang sih, cuma mereka berdua yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan dapat mengatur kami di sini.

"_Okay, girls_. Hari ini aku menyampaikan jadwal yang ditinggalkan Lady Tremaine sebelum ia pergi menemui Queen Minnie tadi. Aku ingin kalian mendengarkannya _baik-baik_, dan tidak ada yang berisik. Terutama kalian, Jasmine, Ariel," kata Aurora sambil menatap kedua gadis itu.

"Setelah mandi, kita akan sarapan pagi," Aurora mulai membaca, "dan dimohon, untuk tidak terjadinya perang makan seperti waktu itu. Setelah itu, kita mengantar Aqua untuk berkeliling. Kuharap kalian menjaga sopan santun kalian selama itu. Setelah itu, kita memberi tahu Aqua pelajaran-pelajaran yang diberikan Lady Tremaine tiga hari yang lalu."

Aku menatap cara Aurora membaca jadwal itu baik-baik. Ia memang wanita yang tenang dan sopan, menunjukkan ciri khas seorang _putri_. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti dia. Aku bahkan tak bisa tenang, jariku terus bergerak seperti orang kegugupan. Sejujurnya, aku memang gugup saat ini.

"Lalu terakhir, jaga sikap kalian baik-baik," Aqua selesai membaca secarik kertas di tangannya itu sambil menghela nafas. Ia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya padaku lalu tersenyum lembut. Astaga, betapa indahnya senyumannya itu. "Aqua, setelah ini kita akan menuju ke ruang makan. Pastinya Lady Tremaine mengatakannya padamu kemarin, _pelajaran telah dimulai ketika kalian menginjakkan kaki kalian di Castle ini_. Jadi, saat kita sarapan nanti, kau telah memulai pelajaranmu."

Sekejap, mataku melebar. Apalagi ketika Aurora menambahkan, "Dimulai dari sekarang."

* * *

Sebuah meja jamu yang terbuat dari kayu Oak memanjang di tengah ruangan dengan peralatan makan yang telah disiapkan, juga makanannya. Inikah pelajaran pertamaku?

Aku duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan dan mendapat sarapan pertamaku di sini. Telur mata sapi dengan _bacon_ lalu ada panekuk di depannya. Di sebelahnya terdapat gelas yang terisi jus jeruk dingin. Di sebelah kiri panekuk itu ada pula di sajikan sepotong tar stroberi yang indah. Aku menatap gadis lain, betapa mereka menikmati sarapan mereka. Semua sarapan kami sama, namun mungkin suasananya berbeda.

"Makanlah, Aqua," kata Tiana tersenyum. "Selamat menikmati sarapannya."

Aku balas tersenyum menyadari aku belum menyentuh makananku sama sekali. Aku menyendok sesuap telur dan sedikit _bacon_ tersebut dan mengetahui betapa lezatnya makanan ini. Terlalu lezat dibanding di daerah tempat tinggalku. Aku menyantap kembali sarapanku, namun aku mencobanya pelan-pelan. Pelajaran dimulai, dan mungkin pelajaran yang dimaksud adalah sopan santun ketika makan. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatku lupa betapa makanan tadi terasa bagaikan surga. Jus jeruknya begitu murni sampai-sampai aku harus meminumnya dengan sesapan yang lebih kecil untuk menikmatinya. Bahkan panekuknya dimasak dengan sempurna, tidak terlalu tipis dan tidak terlalu tebal seperti yang ada dirumah.

Ketika aku hendak mencoba tar stroberiku, aku sadar kalau aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang menikmati makanan ini. Aku terlalu memikirkannya saat menggigit tar stroberiku. Tar ini begitu manis dan adonannya berlapis-lapis. Aku bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk memakannya sesuap lagi sebelum gigitan pertamaku tadi sampai ke perutku.

"Ehem, Aqua," kudengar Snow memanggilku. Aku menatapnya heran ketika ia terlihat seperti sedang memberi tahuku sesuatu. Ia menunjuk ke arah serbet putih di meja makan, lalu menunjuk ke bagian kanan bibirnya. Aku langsung mengerti apa maksudnya.

Aku mengambil serbet milikku yang ada di sebelah kananku lalu mengelap noda apapun itu di sebelah bibirku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Snow, dimana ia membalasku dengan senyuman.

Aku pun kemudian melihat Belle yang tengah membaca bukunya tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Aku khawatir makanannya mulai dingin. Aku justru penasaran lagi apa buku yang ia baca itu. Sampai Alice menyenggol sikunya untuk menyadarkannya dari dunia bukunya itu. "Apa?" tanya Belle.

Alice mengambil bukunya perlahan lalu menutupnya. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah sarapan yang belum disentuh oleh Belle dari tadi, membuatnya mendesah, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan makan. Tapi kau harus mengembalikan buku itu setelah ini."

Alice tersenyum lalu ia menatapku. Aku balas tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan mengambil kesempatanku bertanya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras, "Buku apa itu?"

Diam-diam, Alice memperlihatkan judul buku itu ke arahku. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk membaca judulnya yang tertera di depan buku berwarna hijau lumut tersebut dengan tulisannya yang berwarna coklat keemasan, _Elite_. Itu justru membuatku tambah bingung. Melihat wajahku, Alice mengangguk setuju, seolah-olah ia juga tidak mengerti maksud dari buku itu.

Setelah kami semua selesai makan, Aurora memulai turku bersama yang lain.

* * *

"Di ruang paling besar ini adalah _Ballroom_, tempat kita akan belajar. Entah itu, dansa, menyanyi, dan cara berjalan yang anggun. Kata Lady Tremaine kita akan belajar semua itu di sini. Lalu di atas," Aurora menunjuk ke atas, dimana aku melihat sebuah balkon, "adalah _Ballroom Balcony_."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Tur ini memang agak lama, karena Castle ini sangat besar. Kami para gadis sudah kelelahan akibatnya. Tapi ada untungnya juga, aku mengerti tempat-tempat yang kami lewati tadi. Setidaknya aku tidak akan tersesat nantinya.

"Cukup dari tur ini," Aurora tampak kelelahan. Ia menatapku lalu berkata, "Setelah ini, kami akan mengajarimu apa yang kami tahu dari Lady Tremaine. Tiana, mungkin kau bisa mengambil alih dari sini."

Tiana tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu berdiri dengan anggun di depan kami seraya berkata, "Mari kita mulai pelajaran pertama," Tiana mengambil sebuah buku dari tangan Belle lalu meletakkannya di kepalanya, "berjalan."

Aku terkagum melihat betapa anggunnya Tiana berjalan dengan buku itu masih tidak jatuh dari kepalanya. Kemudian ia menaruh satu buku lagi ke kepalanya, dan tetap berjalan anggun. Ia terus menaruh buku-buku itu ke kepalanya namun tak satupun buku tersebut jatuh dari kepalanya. Selesainya berjalan, kami bertepuk tangan.

"Pelajaran pertama ini cukup sulit. Kau harus konsentrasi penuh. Hanya beberapa gadis yang bisa. Mungkin besok Lady Tremaine menguji pelajaran ini lagi," sekilas aku mendengar mereka terkesiap. "Sekarang, cobalah, Aqua. Satu buku dulu," Tiana berkata sambil memberikan buku itu padaku. Entah kenapa, aku juga melihat gadis-gadis lain ikut mengambil buku itu ke kepala mereka dan berjalan, kecuali Aurora, dan Tiana sendiri. Sesulit itukah?

Aku menaruh buku itu ke kepalaku lalu berjalan pelan. Tiana memberhentikanku lalu membawa daguku ke atas sedikit, dan menyuruhku menatap lurus ke depan. Ia juga menyuruhku menegakkan badanku. Aku menghela nafas kalau aku disuruh repot begini. Kesan pertamaku untuk pelajaran pertama hari ini, _menyebalkan_.

* * *

Pelajaran kedua, pidato.

Aku benci pidato.

Aurora dan Tiana membawaku ke ruang perpustakaan dan memberiku banyak buku di atas mejaku. Aku juga melihat beberapa gadis lain terlihat ketakutan dan ikut membaca di sana. Belle memberiku instruksi membaca dan Tiana memberiku instruksi berpidato. Tidakkah lebih buruk lagi?

Setelah memberi tahu cara berpidato yang benar serta contoh-contohnya (seperti pidato sambutan atau apalah, aku tidak terlalu menyimaknya tadi), Belle melanjutkannya ke pelajaran sejarah. Astaga, yang benar saja. Apa memang harus ada sejarah?!

"Aqua? Kau mendengarkan?" tanya Belle khawatir. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya karena rasanya di kepalaku mau meledak.

"Matamu berputar-putar," komentar Tiana.

* * *

Hari telah berganti malam. Aku baru saja selesai mandi, dan rambutku masih agak basah, aku jadi agak takut sisa air di rambutku bakal membasahi lantai. Aku mengambil handukku dan mengalunginya di belakang leherku. Akhirnya kiamat itu telah berakhir. Aku tidak sanggup melakukan kedua pelajaran tadi, apalagi pelajaran yang akan datang nanti. Aku terus mempertimbangkan hal itu sampai aku mendengar suara 'tring' di laptopku yang telah kusetel _online_.

"Oh, Aqua? Apa kau menyetel _Skype_?" tanya Jasmine begitu ia melihatku tengah menatap layar laptopku. Ia duduk di sampingku lalu bertanya lagi, "Siapa yang sedang kau tunggu?"

"Temanku," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Jasmine sedikit berlebihan. "Oi, _girls_! Aqua sedang _on Skype_! Menunggu temannya _online_!" serunya. Sekejap, semua gadis mengelilingiku dengan banyak pertanyaan 'benarkah?'. Sepertinya rata-rata bertanya begitu.

"Sabar, _ladies_," Tiana mengingatkan.

"Apa kau akan memberi tahu kami kedua temanmu di Land of Departure?" tanya Jasmine.

Aku tertawa kecil lalu menjawab, "Sebenarnya, tujuanku memang itu."

Sebelum yang lain sempat bertanya, aku melihat wajah Ventus di layar laptop lalu tersenyum. "_Aqua—aa.._" Aku tertawa geli melihat tampangnya ketika ia melihat sekumpulan para gadis memenuhi layar, dengan aku di tengahnya. Ekspresinya terlihat terkejut, namun juga bingung. Aku makin tertawa saja.

"Awww.. Imutnya," para gadis berkata serempak sebelum aku berkata apa-apa. Wajah Ven merona mendengarnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bawah mejanya.

"Hai, Ven. Apa kabarmu?" tanyaku tersenyum.

"_Eh.. emm.. baik—_" sebelum Ven selesai menjawab, kudengar suara yang lebih nge-bass mendekati laptop yang berkata, "_Bagaimana Ven? Apa Aqua on—oh.. Hai, Aqua._"

Aku tersenyum melihat laki-laki yang tepat berada di samping Ven dengan memasang wajah sedikit terkejut, "Hai, Terra."

Jasmine berkata sambil mendekati layar, "Jadi inikah yang namanya Terra? Kau punya selera yang bagus, Aqua!"

...APA?!

"Tunggu! Bu-bukan begitu!" Aku menyangkal sambil membawa laptop itu menjauhi mereka. Aku melihat wajah Terra yang memerah begitu juga milikku.

Para gadis menyorakiku, kemudian berkata pada Jasmine, "Kau kan sudah punya pacar, _Jas_!"

Akhirnya mereka terlalu sibuk dengan sikap Jasmine yang berkata begitu padaku lalu menasihatinya, aku mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara pada Terra. Aku masih dapat melihat warna merah di wajahnya, mungkin begitu pula wajahku. "Maaf, Terra. Kata Lady Tremaine, dia memang sedikit berisik.."

Terra berdeham lalu berkata, "_Ti-Tidak apa. Jadi.. Bagaimana hari ini?_"

Aku menghela nafas lelah lalu menjawab pelan, "Menyebalkan."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Ven yang berkata, "_Terra, apa gadis-gadis itu sudah pergi?"_

Aku tertawa mendengar suaranya lalu berkata, "Tenang, Ven. Mereka telah pergi." Ven keluar dari bawah meja lalu duduk di kursi sambil menatap layar, "_Syukurlah_.."

Setelah beberapa menit aku dan Ventus berbincang-bincang, akhirnya lelah juga. Ia mulai bercerita padaku betapa beratnya harinya dan Terra karena diberi latihan berat oleh Master. Kasihan mereka.. Selain itu aku juga bercerita kalau hariku lumayan sulit, jadi aku rasa itu sepadan.

"_Baiklah, Aqua_," Ven menguap, "_aku mau tidur dulu. Master akan memberi kami latihan yang berat lagi besok. Selamat malam, Aqua_."

"Selamat malam, Ven," balasku tersenyum. Ketika melihatnya pergi, kudengar Terra menyahut, "_Usahakan untuk tidak mendengkur, Ven! Kamarku tepat ada di sebelah kamarku!_"

Aku mulai tertawa ketika mendengar Ven mengomel pada Terra dari luar kamarnya. Terra ikut tertawa lalu berkata, "_Jadi, bagaimana rasanya tinggal dengan gadis-gadis seperti mereka?_"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "Menarik, kurasa."

"_Kau tidak bangun kesiangan kan?_"

"...Kuusahakan itu suatu hari nanti."

Terra tertawa tidak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Benarkah, Aqua? Bagaimana komentar mereka? Apakah mereka meneriakkan namamu supaya bangun?_"

Aku tersenyum karena aku merasa tertangkap basah oleh laki-laki itu, "Sejujurnya? Ya." Kami tertawa bersama lalu berbincang sedikit, mengenai betapa luasnya Castle ini. Setelah itu, terjadi hening di antara kami berdua.

".._Jadi kau baik-baik saja di sana?_" tanya Terra.

Aku mengangguk, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Sarapannya enak, lho. Haha.."

Terjadi hening kembali. Lalu Terra memulai percakapan kami kembali dengan suara yang terdengar lebih pelan, "_Apa kau emm..bertemu seorang—ehem—_pria_?_"

Mukaku langsung merona. Kenapa tiba-tiba_—_?

"..Terra, aku baru sehari di sini," jelasku pelan.

Terra mengangguk pelan. Melihatku menguap tiba-tiba, ia tertawa lalu berkata, "_Baiklah, sekian malam ini. Selamat malam, Aqua_."

Aku tersenyum, "Selamat malam, Terra." Sekejap, aku menutup laptopku dan menaruhnya ke lemari sebelah kananku lalu tidur dengan piyamaku. Aku langsung sadar cuma aku sendiri yang masih bangun. Yang lain telah tidur. Berapa lama aku berbincang dengan Terra dan Ven?

Aku menyelimutiku dengan selimut berwarna krem milikku dan berusaha menutup mataku. Sayangnya, mataku tidak mau menutup. Padahal, aku bisa menguap karena lelah tadi. Apa akibat perkataan Terra tadi? Kenapa ia menanyakanku hal itu?

Entah berapa lama aku mempertimbangkan hal itu, akhirnya mataku tertutup.

* * *

**A/N: halo guys. sori telat updet..**

**maaf saya bawa-bawa Skype ke sini, haha... dan yeah, Jasmine lumayan centil di sini (what the?)**

**Terra ama Aqua.. kira-kira ntar gimana ya? Aqua bakal ketemu pria lain ga ya?**

**Read n review ;)**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day-Makeover

_Princess Diaries?_

-First Day: Makeover-

* * *

Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun bukan karena suara para gadis yang memanggil namaku—walaupun mereka memang menyebutkan namaku—atau karena suara jam dinding raksasa kami yang terpasang dinding—walaupun itu juga telah berbunyi. Namun, aku terbangun oleh cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela raksasa itu saat Cinderella dengan lembut menarik tirai yang mewah dan tebal itu. Cinderella menyenandungkan sebuah lagu untuk dirinya sendiri, sepenuhnya bahagia untuk menyambut hangatnya sinar matahari pagi.

Aku belum siap untuk bergerak. Aku butuh waktu yang lebih lama untuk bangun, serasa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat letih semalam. _Yeah_, bicara soal semalam. Aku masih bingung kenapa Terra menanyakan hal 'pria' padaku, aneh menurutku. Sampai pagi ini aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Aqua? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Cinderella lembut ketika ia sempat melihatku bergeming dan membuka mataku sedikit.

"Beluuuum," aku mengerang dalam bantalku sambil berusaha memalingkan wajahku dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan bagiku. Namun Alice, Cinderella, serta Jasmine yang tengah mendengarku mengerang justru tertawa. Itu cukup membuatku tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk bergerak bangun dari tidurku.

Seperti hari kemarin, kami semua bersiap-siap untuk mandi sambil membawa baju ganti kita masing-masing. Aku yang paling lelet di antara mereka, ketika aku selesai mengambil bajuku, aku pun ikut sibuk membantu Rapunzel membawa rambutnya. Sungguh malang gadis itu. Aku bahkan belum sempat bertanya mengapa ia memanjangkannya. Tapi kelihatannya anak itu tidak keberatan mempunyai rambut sepanjang itu. Aku saja tidak sudi..

Sepanjang jalan menuju ke ruang mandi, Jasmine dan yang lainnya tak berhenti mengoceh soal betapa imutnya Ventus dan kenapa ia bisa seimut itu. Apalagi Terra, mungkin Terra tipe cowok para gadis ini—entahlah aku tak mengerti.

Aku bergerak perlahan ke ruang mandi yang sangat luar biasa besar itu, setiap langkahku bergema di keluasan ubin yang mengilap dan cermin di sisi ruangan. Di cermin-cermin yang panjang, aku melihat betapa anehnya rambut biruku yang mencuat-cuat ke arah yang berlawanan. Apakah aku tidur selelah itu?

Setelah kami semua selesai mandi, kami saling mengeringkan rambut. Apalagi Rapunzel, anak itu butuh sembilan tenaga kami untuk mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang itu. Setidaknya kali ini lebih cepat sepuluh menit dari yang kemarin, kami berhasil mengeringkannya selama dua puluh menit.

"Kira-kira, pelajaran hari ini apa, Aurora?" tanya Snow penasaran di tengah-tengah perjalanan kami menuju kamar kami kembali untuk bersiap-siap. Kulihat Aurora mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya ke bawah mulutnya, seakan berpikir. Bahkan tampangnya yang sedang berpikir pun masih mencerminkan kecantikannya.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin. Namun aku mendengar Lady Tremaine mengatakan soal _makeover_ dan semacamnya. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya begitu detail," jawabnya anggun. _Makeover_? Akan jadi apa aku nanti? Aku yang berambut biru pendek ini tak mungkin bisa diapa-apakan, kan? Terlebih lagi, aku tidak suka _dress_ panjang yang tertutup.

Jasmine kembali mengoceh bersama Ariel seperti apa _makeover_ mereka nanti, dan Rapunzel berkeras tak mau dengar kata 'potong rambut' ketika mereka berdua membicarakannya. Lalu aku melihat Tiana yang sedang berbicara dengan Aurora tentang gaun yang akan mereka pakai, karena pakaian kami masih pakaian yang kami bawa dari rumah. Belle kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja seperti biasanya, tapi ia tetap tak mau lepas dari buku berjudul _Elite_ miliknya—_yeah_, bukannya aku peduli atau semacamnya. Cinderella dan Snow justru menanti-nanti pelajaran menyanyi—yang sama sekali bukan keahlianku—tetapi cara mereka membicarakannya, sepertinya bakal terdengar menyenangkan. Kali ini aku mengambil perhatian Alice. Anak itu melamun saja dari tadi.

"Kau gugup, Alice?" aku bertanya sambil berjalan di dekatnya. Alice tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya lalu bermain dengan gaunnya. "Kelihatannya para gadis lainnya punya pelajaran favorit dan pelajaran yang mereka benci. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Emm, aku lebih suka menyanyi," jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum manis. "Menyanyi kau bisa merasa lebih bebas. Tapi aku tidak suka membaca."

Belum sempat aku bertanya alasannya kenapa, kami telah sampai ke kamar kami. Jam raksasa kami mulai menunjukkan pukul 06.55, seakan memberi tahu kami untuk menyisir rapi rambut kami di masing-masing meja rias kami dan cepat-cepat pergi menuju ke ruang makan. Bukan suatu hal yang kukeluhkan, sih. Ketika aku selesai menyisir rambutku, aku melihat Belle masih membaca di depan meja riasnya tanpa henti sampai kau sadar bahwa aku harus menyeretnya ikut bersamaku menuju ke ruang makan.

...

Sarapan kali ini adalah _croissant_ keju dan _ham_. Sebelah kirinya tersedia pai apel yang masih hangat. Aromanya tercium sampai ke hidungku, membuatku harus menahan rasa nafsu makanku yang dari tadi mengincar pai apel itu. Di sebelah kirinya tersedia juga teh susu hangat yang mengisi cangkir porselain berukir. Aku menatap gadis lain yang tengah menyantap sarapan mereka, dan seperti kemarin sikap mereka sama.

Snow menyantap sarapannya dengan lemah gemulai, Cinderella pun juga. Aurora dan Tiana seperti bocah kembar yang anggun. Lalu ada Jasmine dan Ariel yang masih meributkan soal pelajaran nanti. Terakhir, ada Alice yang terus mengingatkan Belle untuk berhenti membaca bukunya dan fokus untuk sarapan. Aku terlalu memperhatikan mereka, sampai Rapunzel menyadarkanku dan mengajakku untuk makan. _Yeah_, hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik. Kami mengomentari sarapan istana ini yang jauh berbeda dengan sarapan di kampung halaman.

Rapunzel cukup enak diajak berbicara. Sama sepertiku, ia tidak terlalu mengenal dunia penuh wanita seperti ini karena ia tinggal bersama ibunya yang bernama Gothel dan mempunyai bunglon sebagai temannya di kastilnya yang bernama Pascal. Ia bahkan sudah mengincar pai apel yang terletak di sebelah kiri sepiring _croissant _keju dan _ham_ tadi karena ia tidak dapat menahan harumnya. Aku sadar, sebenarnya kami cukup mempunyai banyak kesamaannya. Hanya saja ia jauh lebih feminim dibanding diriku. Ia masih dapat menerima bahwa ia akan mengenakan _dress_. Bukannya aku mengeluh, tapi mengenakan _dress_ itu rumit.

"Rapunzel, mengapa kau memanjangkan rambutmu? Bukankah itu sudah terlalu panjang?" tanyaku begitu aku melihatnya memainkan ikatan rambutnya yang dikepang oleh kami. Ketika aku bilang _kami_, maksudku adalah _kami_, para gadis.

"Oh, itu..," Rapunzel sedikit gugup seraya memainkan sehelai rambutnya. Ia menatapku sekian detik lalu sambil menghela nafas, ia berkata, "Ibuku bilang rambutku ini ajaib. Dulu semua orang mengincarnya, dan kalau rambutku dipotong," Rapunzel merebahkan rambutnya di sampingnya, memperlihatkan bekas potongan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat, "rambutku akan kehilangan keajaibannya."

"Begitu," jawabku mengerti sambil menyeruput teh susu hangatku. Akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa ia tak mau dengar kata 'potong rambut' sehabis mandi tadi. Tapi daripada itu, aku terharu betapa enaknya teh susu ini! Jauh berbeda dengan yang biasa kubuat untuk Master. Mungkin aku bisa minta resep rahasia dari koki istana?

"Teh susunya bagaikan surga," aku mendengar Rapunzel bergumam sambil tersenyum puas. Berarti lidahku tidak salah, bahkan Rapunzel berkomentar seperti itu. Teh susu ini memang benar-benar enak.

Sekilas aku mengingat tiap pagi seperti ini aku biasa membuatkan Master teh susu agar ia dapat bekerja dengan baik. Setelah itu aku ikut latihan dengan Terra dan Ven. Aku tertawa geli sendiri ketika mengingat saat-saat aku menunggu Terra dan Ven selesai berselisih pendapat sambil membaca buku tentang _magic_.

"Kau tertawa sendiri, Aqua," Rapunzel berkata padaku sambil ikut tertawa denganku. Ia menaruh cangkir porselain berukir itu ke atas tatakannya perlahan, lalu menatapku ramah sambil bertanya, "ada apa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum, "Nostalgia. Belum sebulan aku telah merindukan teman-temanku."

"Oh! Tak perlu khawatir! Kau masih bisa menemui mereka lewat _Skype_. Awalnya aku juga seperti itu—rindu rumah, tapi gadis-gadis ini mudah diajak kerja sama. Mereka akan menemukan solusi untukmu kalau kau menceritakan apa yang kau rasakan pada mereka. Jujur, mereka bukan gadis jahat," katanya sambil tertawa ketika ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Aku tersenyum mendengar sarannya. Mungkin saran Rapunzel memang berguna. Aku belum cukup terbuka pada gadis lain kecuali Rapunzel. _Yeah_, aku harus berusaha lebih kuat. Kepalaku masih penuh pertanyaan akan pelajaran keputrian ini dan mungkin malam ini aku bisa menanyakannya pada mereka, atau mungkin bertukar pengalaman. Seperti aku dan Rapunzel tadi.

"_Thanks_, Rapunzel," gumamku. Kami kembali menyantap sarapan kami kembali sambil berbincang-bincang sedikit. Setidaknya kami berdua telah selesai dengan sarapan kami dibanding yang lain, terutama Belle. Gadis itu belum sempat menyelesaikan pai apel miliknya karena matanya sibuk menerawang isi buku yang dibacanya. Sayangnya, ia tak perlu lagi menyelesaikan pai apelnya karena Aurora meminta kami semua untuk segera menemui Lady Tremaine.

* * *

Lady Tremaine membawa kami menuju ke perpustakaan, yang di tengahnya telah tersedia sebuah meja besar yang terbuat dari kayu Oak, membentuk huruf U. Di pinggirnya juga telah disiapkan kursi berjumlah sepuluh, dan di depan meja itu menggantunglah sebuah papan tulis yang cukup besar. Sejak kapan meja, kursi, dan papan tulis itu ada di sini? Sepengetahuanku kemarin tidak ada.

"Duduk di kursi kalian," perintah Lady Tremaine tegas sambil berjalan mengitar meja itu menuju ke dalam lengkungan meja berbentuk U itu. Kami semua mengambil tempat duduk kami masing-masing dengan tenang. Aku mendapat bagian kanan, tapi tidak terlalu ujung-ujung amat. Justru yang paling ujung adalah Jasmine. Gadis itu sepertinya tak terlalu beruntung karena ia harus mendengar semua yang dikatakan Lady Tremaine mengingat ia terletak di depan.

Lady Tremaine mulai menjelaskan pelan-pelan dengan penggaris kayu sepanjang tiga puluh centinya yang selalu ia gunakan untuk memukul meja apabila ada gadis yang mengantuk selama pelajaran berlangsung. Ia menjelaskan bagaimana berjalan yang baik, tata cara makan, tata letak duduk para bangsawan. Ia juga menjelaskan menu-menu perjamuan makan, mulai dari makanan pembuka sampai makanan penutupnya. Lalu kami dijelaskan juga cara berbicara dan bersikap yang sopan, berpidato apalagi.

"Hindari kontak mata. Itulah yang tidak akan membuat kalian gugup, mengerti?" Lady Tremaine memukul meja menggunakan penggaris kayunya, membuat beberapa gadis bangun dari acara mengantuknya lalu bertanya lagi, "bisa kalian ulangi kata-kataku tadi?"

"Hindari kontak mata..," para gadis menjawab dengan malas. Aku masih heran mengapa Aurora, Cinderella, bahkan Tiana cukup kuat mendengarnya. Aku mendengarkan, tapi aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Otakku tidak dapat menampung informasi sebanyak itu.

Lady Tremaine muncul di depan kami tanpa membawa penggaris kayunya, karena kedua tangannya tengah memegang dua buah serbet, "_Quiz, _nomor satu, sebutkan yang mana yang berwarna putih."

Aku membulatkan mataku sambil mencermati warna serbet tersebut. Kebanyakan dari kami tidak dapat membedakannya. Bagi mata kami semua kedua serbet itu berwarna putih. Karena kami semua kebingungan, kami sepakat untuk menjawab, "Yang kanan."

Lady Tremaine mengerutkan keningnya terlihat kecewa, "Yang _kiri_. Yang kanan itu berwarna krem. Apakah mata kalian tidak cukup membedakan mana yang krem dan putih? Para bangsawan bahkan dapat membedakannya." Lady Tremaine menaruh kedua serbet itu ke atas meja miliknya lalu menghadap kami lagi sambil bertanya, "Nomor dua, _Duke_ dan _Count_, ketika kalian mengajak mereka ke sebuah perjamuan kerajaan, kalian harus menaruh mereka di sebelah siapa? Jasmine!"

Jasmine menelan ludahnya yang tercekat. Ia kelihatan gugup untuk menjawabnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jasmine menjawab, "Dengan _King_, kurasa"

"_Kurasa?_" Lady Tremaine mendengus pelan, "seorang _lady_ tidak boleh mempertanyakan ataupun meragukan diri sendiri. Sayangnya jawabanmu salah, Jasmine. _Duke _dan _Count_ tidak boleh duduk di samping Raja. Mereka harus duduk di samping _Marquis_!" Lady Tremaine menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda frustasi lalu lanjut dengan pertanyaan berikutnya, "nomor tiga, sebutkan tata cara makan yang benar."

Tata cara makan yang benar baru saja dibicarakan Lady Tremaine beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan itu, mengingat aku sendiri lebih suka makan seperti Rapunzel ketimbang yang lain. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, membuatku heran sendiri padahal aku tidak suka menghafal.

"Aqua," Lady Tremaine memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya sedikit terkejut, apalagi ketika semua gadis menatap ke arahku. "Ya?" tanyaku.

"Kuharap kau dapat menjawab soal nomor tiga yang kusebutkan tadi," Lady Tremaine berkata dengan nada memperingatkan sambil menatapku dibalik kacamata bundarnya. Aku menelan ludah, mengambil nafas lalu menghembusnya perlahan, berusaha membuang kegugupanku ketika Lady Tremaine dan gadis lainnya tengah menatapku, menungguku menjawab.

Aku menegakkan posisi dudukku, lalu mengangkat daguku sedikit sambil tersenyum pelan, "Ketika sedang makan, jangan pernah sekalipun menggunakan tangan untuk mengambil kue kering. Gunakan penjepit yang telah disiapkan. Kedua tangan diletakkan di pangkuan saat tidak digunakan, serbet diletakkan di bawah. Umm.. Tidak boleh berbicara kecuali diajak bicara." Aku menatap Lady Tremaine yang masih menunggu lanjutan, "yang kuingat hanya itu."

Lady Tremaine perlahan tersenyum. Bukan senyum memuaskan, hanya senyum kecil yang sedikit kecewa tapi tidak terlalu kecewa. Aku mendengar para gadis terkesiap melihatnya lalu menatapku. Apa aku berbuat salah? Lady Tremaine menghela nafas, senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya, lalu ia berkata, "Setidaknya ada salah seorang gadis yang mau mendengar dan menyebut tiga di antara tata cara makan tadi. Aku salut, dan cukup tersanjung. Kalian tahu? Sangat sulit untuk membuatku tersenyum seperti ini."

Hatiku lega mendengarnya. Jujur saja, aku merasa terhormat menjadi orang yang membuat Lady Tremaine tersenyum walau bukan senyuman yang aku harapkan. Tapi aku tidak boleh merasa puas dulu. Masih ada banyak pelajaran yang harus kupelajari untuk menjadi seorang putri. Seketika, seorang wanita masuk ke dalam perpustakaan setelah ia mengetuk pintu.

"Maaf mengganggu, Lady Tremaine. Miss Arecia Al-Rashia telah menunggu anda di Foyer," seorang pelayan bernama Beatrice berkata dari ambang pintu. Lady Tremaine mengangguk sambil menjawab, "katakan padanya bahwa kami akan segera ke sana."

"Kami?" tanya kami para gadis serempak seraya pelayan itu pergi. Lady Tremaine berjalan menjauhi mejanya sambil bertanya, "Kenapa memasang tampang seperti itu? Hari ini kalian akan _makeover_."

* * *

Lady Tremaine mengantar kami menuju ke Ruang Bebas—sebagaimana ia menyebutnya—di mana setelah kami akan memakainya sebagai tempat _makeover_, tempat itu akan dirombak lagi untuk kami, para gadis, beristirahat dan bebas berbincang-bincang lebih dari apapun.

Ketika kami menginjakkan kami ke ruang itu, yang kami lihat adalah sepasang meja rias dan kursinya yang berjumlah sepuluh. Di belakang meja rias pun terdapat kumpulan gaun-gaun yang tergantung, dan dibelakangnya lagi adalah tempat biasa yang diberi tirai untuk berganti pakaian. Seorang wanita berkulit pucat dengan mata hazel tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Rambutnya yang hitam dihiasi dengan _headband_ berwarna lavender, dan matanya dihiasi dengan kacamata ber_frame_ merah. Lalu aku melihat beberapa orang muncul dari samping meja rias kami.

"Kenalkan, _ladies_. Ini adalah Arecia Al-Rashia. Ia yang akan memimpin para penata rias istana untuk mengubah penampilan kalian hari ini," jelas Lady Tremaine sambil menghampiri wanita bernama Arecia itu. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, sepertinya mereka cukup kenal. Setelah itu, Lady Tremaine berkata, "Miss Al-Rashia akan mengambil alih dari sini. Setelah _makeover_, pelajaran konsep telah selesai. Besok kita akan mulai prakteknya." Lady Tremaine berpamit pada Arecia lalu pada kami sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan.

"_Ladies!_" Arecia berseru pada kami, membuat kami serentak berbaris secara bersamaan. Ia juga meminta para penata rias istana untuk mendatanginya agar ia dapat menjelaskan apa yang akan diubah dari kami pada mereka. "Aku tak akan banyak bicara, mengingat kehadiranku hanyalah merubah penampilan kalian. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka ketidakjujuran, maka dari itu apabila kalian keberatan dengan pilihanku, katakan saja, mengerti?"

Kami semua mengangguk. Arecia memulai pengamatannya, dimulai dari Cinderella yang paling pojok. Ia memandanginya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan menyipitkan mata hazelnya itu. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya lalu berkata, "Rambutmu cukup dirapikan. Gunakan poni, lalu beri dia _make up_ yang tidak terlalu tebal dengan _lip gloss_ rasa Watermelon Ice. Gaun yang cocok dengannya adalah _baby blue_." Seorang penata rias istana dari meja rias Cinderella mendatangi Cinderella lalu membawanya ke meja riasnya.

Begitu seterusnya, yang kulakukan hanyalah melihat. Ada beberapa gadis yang hanya dirapikan, ada pula yang dipotong seperti Ariel dan Jasmine. Rapunzel berkeras tak mau dipotong, jadi Arecia membiarkannya dikepang dalam bentuk yang lebih bergelombang untuk menambah kesan yang lebih anggun. Lalu Alice hanya perlu dirapikan poninya dengan pita berwarna hitam agar tidak menutupi mata. Tiana dibuat indah bergelombang, dan Belle dipotong sedikit rambutnya. Masing-masing telah diberikan gaun dengan warna khas mereka. Kali ini giliranku. Arecia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menatapku cukup lama. Lebih lama dari gadis-gadis sebelumnya.

"Tulang pipimu bagus. Rahangmu sedikit kaku," katanya seraya menyentuh rahangku. "Rambutmu, banyak yang harus diperbaiki. Kira-kira apa kau bisa memanjangkannya dalam waktu semalam?"

Aku membulatkan mataku. Aku memanjangkan rambutku? Itu terdengar aneh, karena aku tidak suka rambut panjang. Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa memanjangkan rambutku dalam waktu semalam?

"Ariel punya shampo yang dapat memanjangkan rambut," jelas Jasmine. "Kami bisa mengurus rambutnya. Lagipula, Ariel cukup jago dalam hal memanjangkan rambut." Oh, terima kasih telah membuatku bertambah buruk, Jasmine.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Arecia berkata sambil tersenyum cerah, "Kuserahkan tugas ini pada kalian, _girls_. Dan kau," Arecia berkata padaku, membuatku sedikit terkesiap, "aku akan memberikan sekotak alat rias dan tiga buah _lip gloss_. Kuakui kau itu sebenarnya cantik, hanya ketika aku melihat lurus di matamu, kau tidak mau begitu." Sekejap wajahku merona. "Lalu, dari ketiga _lip gloss_ yang kuberi nanti, kelihatannya kau lebih cocok yang rasa Strawberry Lemonade. Kurasa kau lebih cocok mengenakan warna itu. Oh! Aku juga harus mencarikan gaun yang cocok untukmu, jadi," Arecia memberikanku sebuah gaun berwarna biru dengan penuh renda-renda, "untuk sementara kenakan ini. Besok aku akan datang kembali padamu."

Arecia menatap kami semua lalu berkata, "Hari ini kalian harus mempelajari bagaimana kalian akan merias diri kalian sendiri juga, jadi tolong dihafalkan. Hari ini kalian bukan sekedar _makeover_, tapi kalian juga harus menganggap ini sebagai pelajaran. Mengerti?" Kami semua langsung mengangguk setelah mendengar instruksi itu.

"_Makeover _dimulai!"

* * *

Ariel, Cinderella, dan Jasmine membawaku ke ke ruang mandi malam harinya. Kami telah mengenakan pakaian tidur kami, dan tugas mereka adalah memanjangkan rambutku. Aku terheran-heran, seperti apa shampo yang dibawa Ariel itu?

Ariel terus mengoceh dengan Jasmine, dan Cinderella hanya tersenyum-senyum. Mereka membicarakan tentang _makeover_ tadi, yang membuatku sedikit iri. Tampilan mereka sudah cantik, setelah _makeover_ tampilan mereka tambah lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Aku tak mungkin menjadi gadis secantik mereka.

"Kalian semua cantik," gumamku sambil tersenyum menatap mereka bertiga. Jasmine, Ariel, dan Cinderella mulai menatapku terkejut. Mereka terheran-heran kenapa aku berkata begitu. "Aku tidak yakin bisa seperti kalian."

"Kau cantik, Aqua," Cinderella berkata sambil membawaku masuk ke ruang mandi ketika kami bertiga sampai di depan pintu. "Jangan pernah kau meragukan kecantikanmu."

"Ya, kau tidak dengar kata Arecia tadi? Kau itu cantik, Aqua" Jasmine menambahkan.

"Dan kami, akan memanjangkan rambutmu!" seru Ariel.

Belum sempat aku berkomentar apa-apa, gadis berambut merah itu langsung menyeretku masuk, mengabaikan permintaanku untuk menunggu. Jasmine membasahi rambutku, dan Cinderella menyisiri rambut biruku dengan jemari-jemari mungilnya. Lalu Ariel mulai menaruh krim shampo itu ke atas rambutku dan memijitnya pelan.

"Ini terbuat dari rumput laut. Untuk memanjangkannya, kau hanya perlu mengucapkan mantranya," Ariel berkata sambil menunjukkan shampo yang tertulis sebuah mantra di belakangnya. "Di duniaku cara memakainya seperti itu." Ariel membasahi rambutku, membersihkan rambutku dari shampo tadi lalu mulai mengucapkan mantranya, membuatku menunggu. Lalu perlahan, aku merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik menuruni bahuku.

"Astaga! Aqua! Rambutmu benar-benar memanjang!" Cinderella berseru.

"Panjang, dan panjang, dan.. Hei, kenapa tak berhenti?" tanya Jasmine heran.

"Ariel?" tanyaku sedikit takut begitu aku menyadari rambutku mulai panjang melebih pinggang, terus turun ke lantai. Rambutku baru berhenti tumbuh ketika panjangnya sudah dua meter. Aku menatap Ariel khawatir ketika gadis berambut merah itu terlihat panik.

"Uh, umm.. sepertinya aku salah mengucapkan mantranya," katanya. "Tapi setidaknya, kau punya rambut panjang seperti Rapunzel kan, Aqua? Hehe." Aku, Jasmine, dan Cinderella hanya menatap Ariel tidak percaya sebelum mulai Jasmine berlari menuju ruang tidur untuk memanggil para gadis dan bertanya siapa yang membawa gunting.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya kau memanjangkan rambut Aqua sepanjang itu!" Aurora berkata tegas. Tiana juga ikut menasihati. Kami semua cukup kelelahan untuk memotong rambutku yang panjangnya hampir mirip rambut Rapunzel—namun tak sepanjang dia.

"Ini tidak akan salah kalau Ariel mengucapkan mantranya dengan benar," Jasmine bergumam.

"Dan tolong ingatkan aku siapa yang berkata bahwa aku punya shampo itu dan aku bisa mengurusnya?" tanya Ariel, sedikit tersinggung.

"Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar," kataku sambil tersenyum. Kami sudah di kamar kami setelah berusaha memotong rambutku yang panjang sekali. Cinderella yang baik hati merapikan potongannya sehingga panjangnya sekarang hanya melewati bahuku. Rambutku sedikit bergelombang, akibat sisir milik Snow. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu panik sekarang. "Aku sudah dapat rambut baruku, dan tak perlu dipusingkan lagi. Lagipula, itu hanya rambut."

Setelah Cinderella dan Snow merapikan rambutku, aku menutupi rambutku dengan handuk berwarna biruku agar para gadis tidak menatapku aneh. Lagipula, rambutku masih agak basah, jadi perlu dikeringkan. Jasmine memintaku untuk tidak menutupinya karena katanya rambut biruku yang baru terlihat indah. Pada akhirnya para gadis pun meminta hal yang sama. Aku menghela nafas menyerah lalu melepas handuknya perlahan, sebelum suara 'tring' terdengar dari laptopku yang lupa kututup sebelum pergi ke ruang mandi tadi.

"_Hai, Aqua!"_ seru Ven dan Terra yang muncul di layar laptop. Aku tersenyum dan membalas sapaan mereka dengan suara yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Mereka layak mendapatkannya, tahu..

"_Umm.. Kenapa kau mengenakan handuk di kepalamu?"_ tanya Ven.

"Ini—" Jasmine langsung menarik handukku dari kepalaku, memperlihatkan rambutku yang telah panjang, tayangan _live_ pada Ven dan Terra. "Jasmine!"

"_Kau memanjangkan rambutmu?!"_ tanya Ven begitu juga Terra dengan wajah yang sangat amat terkejut. Wajahku merona lalu mengangguk. Dari belakang Jasmine berkata, "Ia membuatnya khusus untukmu, lho, _Terra_."

"JASMINE!" seruku bersama yang lainnya. Wajahku tambah merah, begitu pula Terra.

"_Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kita tidak ketemu selama dua hari kan? Bukan dua tahun?" _tanya Ven tidak percaya.

"Cerita panjang," gumamku masih menatap Jasmine tajam yang tengah di tahan oleh para gadis lainnya. Pada akhirnya, aku dan Ven cukup berbincang sedikit mengenai Master. Katanya Master mulai memberi latihan yang berat, jauh lebih berat kalau dibanding yang kemarin. Terra berkata kalau Ven cukup malas hari ini, katanya karena aku tidak ada. Aku tertawa lagi ketika mereka berselisih pendapat. Dan sama seperti kemarin, Ven meninggalkanku sendiri bersama Terra karena ia mau tidur. Aku? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menanganinya. Kemarin Terra menanyakan soal 'pria' dan aku masih merasa canggung kalau berbicara dengannya sekarang.

"_Kenapa kau memanjangkan rambutmu?_" tanya Terra ketika aku selesai menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa memanjangkan rambutku super cepat. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa, kurasa.

"_Makeover_, Terra. Mereka ingin merubah penampilanku agar pantas menjadi seorang putri. Lagipula, rambut pendekku tidak bisa diikat atau disisir begitu lama. Terlebih lagi, aku cukup suka rambut ini," jelasku padanya.

Terra bergumam lebih pelan, tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya, "_aku lebih suka rambutmu yang dulu."_ Terra melakukannya lagi, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Maksudmu rambutku yang sekarang jelek?" tanyaku.

"_Bukan begitu. Tapi rambut panjang itu bukan kau,_" Terra menghela nafas pelan, "_Kukira mereka tidak akan merubahmu sejauh itu. Apa aku masih bisa mengenalimu setelah semua itu_?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Kata-katanya terlalu manis, kuharap tidak sampai membuatku diabetes, haha. "Tentu saja, Terra. Umm, dan terima kasih." Aku tidak sanggup lagi mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan padaku apabila yang akan dikatakannya itu mungkin lebih manis lagi, aku perlahan menutup laptopku.

"_Tunggu, Aqua_—"

"Selamat tidur, Terra," kataku tersenyum sebelum menutup laptopku.

* * *

**A/N: yeaah, chapter 4 kyk begini, sorry guys kalo aneh -_- dan jujur, saya blom bisa membedakan putih dan krem tapi aku prnah nemuin serbet kyk gitu dan tetanggaku bilang keduanya adalah putih dan krem! OMG mata saia yg aneh ato tetangga saia ngerjain saia ya?-_-**

**Jadi... #jengjeng rambut Aqua puanjang! Gile, ariel ada-ada aja pnya shampo begituan, bgi dong~ kupengen :3 lalu ada tokoh Arecia, dia tokoh Final Fantasy Type-0, Cuma numpang lewt di sini yolloh...**

**AKA NO MEMORY: ASTAGA! SAIA BARU SADAR PAS NGELIAT PROFIL ANDA! KENAPA TAK SAIA SADARI SEBELUMNYA! Kalo ganti pen name ngomong-ngomong dun, bagi-bagi gosip trbaru (apaan coba?-_-) dan yeah, Ven itu imut :3 buatku ajah, Roxas kutinggal lungo haha (ampun, ROX) TERRA CEMBURU?! Yaya, emg saya sengajain gitu, overprotective dianya, tkut Aqua direbut cwok lain... hayhay Jasmine kubuat OOC bgt ya?**

**FURI SHIROGANE: Gapapa,, kujuga bgitu-_-v ikutin terus ya, jgn kabur(?) Zacknya blom nongol, nongolnya pas Aqua uda jdi feminim beud. Dan astaga, klo anda sudah mnduga, brti pikiran kita sama! #lebay hayhay**

**Oh! Kenapa saia buat Aqua tergila-gila sama pai apel dan diberi lip gloss rasa strawberry, karena saya suka kedua buah itu :D dan kalo mau tau gaun Aqua sementara itu ada di sini: **_ /117WYXb_ **  
**

**Maafkan saya klo saia lgi gila-gilaan hura-huraan, mood lagi secerah surga, tolong bwa saia kmbali ke bumi-_- thx reviewnya, ikutin terus ya~**

**Ja ne**


End file.
